Three on a Match
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Jack moves in with Chrissie and Janet a second time. He tried to room in with somebody else but it never worked out. Janet and Chrissie are happy to have Jack back in with them. How would Mr. Roper react?
1. Chapter 1

It was the month of June. Jack left his restaurant on that hot Wednesday afternoon at twelve o'clock and drove to pick Chrissie up. He found Chrissie waiting for him as she usually did.

"Good afternoon, Chrissie," Jack said as he opened the passenger's door and she put the seatbelt on.

He got back into the driver's seat and buckled himself again and then they drove away.

"Should we go to Olive Garden?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Sounds great," Chrissie said, liking the idea he suggested.

Off they went to the nearest Olive Garden in town.

"I know we don't but you're my friend, right? Maybe there is another room in our apartment for you. Let me see what I can do when I come home from work tonight and double – check and see if there's room for three," Chrissie said.

"Okay. Thanks, but you don't have to squish me in," Jack said.

"Who said I was squishing? I said I was gonna check for room to see if you could room in and make it three," Chrissie said to her former roommate.

"After all, Janet and I know you're our friend, Jack," Chrissie said.

"Thanks, Chrissie. I'll bring some of my stuff this weekend with me," Jack said.

Note: This is a fanfic version from the original story I did a couple years ago so I hope you like it. If you like this one, you can go to my fictionpress page to see the original version. The original version of this fanfic took place from the first episode of Three's Company in season 1. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

That day flew by quickly. Chrissie arrived at the apartment at 5:30 as usual.

"Hi, Janet," Chrissie said.

"Hi, Chrissie," Janet said, who was watching the evening news.

"I talked to Jack today. Do you want to hear this or not?" Chrissie asked.

"What's the news?" Janet asked.

The weekend finally arrived. Jack drove his car to the apartment where he, Chrissie and Janet lived. He parked in the usual parking spot he parked when he picked up Chrissie for their dates. He picked up a few of his things from the backseat. Back in the Roper apartment, Helen Roper was watching from the apartment window.

So Stanley stayed at the window as Helen went to the kitchen to start that day's lunch. Jack rang the doorbell. Janet came out of the apartment.

"Hi, Jack. Come in. Do you need help with those suitcases?" Chrissie asked.

"I think I've got it but if you want to, you can help. I don't have many suitcases in the car. I'll pick up more suitcases later," Jack said.

"All right," Chrissie said as Jack walked into his new apartment with his two suitcases.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more stuff to get from the car," Jack said.

"Sorry. I thought you had all your things," Chrissie said.

"Nope. There's more. I'm bringing some more of it this afternoon and tomorrow as well," Jack said.

"Okay. You've been busy with your packing, I see," Chrissie said.

"I know I have been," Jack said.

"There he goes again, Helen. I wonder how long he'll be doing this going back and forth from the apartment parking lot," Stanley said.

"You're suspicious, aren't you, Stanley, darling?" Helen asked her husband.

* * *

><p>"Come in, Mrs. Roper," Chrissie said to Helen.<p>

Helen walked into the apartment.

"Mind if we talk, Chrissie?" Helen asked.

"Sure. What about?" Chrissie asked.

"That guy that's in your apartment. Stanley is getting suspicious about him. He looks familiar to me but we want to know who he is," Helen said.

"That was Jack. He doesn't have a place to live right now and he tried living with a different roommate recently but it didn't work out so I told him he could live here with Janet and myself," Chrissie said.

Chrissie knew she was speaking the truth to Helen Roper. She didn't know how Stanley would take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen walked back in the apartment she lived with Stanley. Stanley was still standing in the same spot he had been where she had left him.

"That guy hasn't come back yet, Helen," Stanley said in the same suspicious voice.

"Stanley, I just talked with Chrissie. She says the man we've been watching happens to be Jack. He's moving in with them. He doesn't have a place to live," Helen said.

"You've got to be kidding me, Helen," Stanley said, giving his wife his full attention but not leaving the window.

"That's what Chrissie said, Stanley," Helen told her husband.

Both husband and wife sat down to lunch.

Chrissie kept the apartment door open for Jack so he could come in with his things. That's when he came in. Stanley took his lunch plate and went back to his spot at the window.

"That's rude to watch people like that, Stanley," Helen told him.

"I know but I want to keep my eye on Jack," Stanley said to her, taking a big bite of squash.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Helen said.

"I didn't know you were coming," Chrissie said.

"Somebody around here didn't mention to me that I was getting a new tenant," Stanley said to Chrissie.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roper. I had a feeling you would get suspicious about Jack," Chrissie said.

"You should tell me right away and ask me first. I'm the landlord of this building, not you. You're the tenant," Stanley told Chrissie in a strict voice.

"You're not my father, Mr. Roper. Who says he can't live with me and Janet?" Chrissie shot back.

"I do. I don't like a male living with two females. That's never happened in this apartment the entire time I've been landlord," Stanley added.

"He's my friend. I can tell him he can live with me and my cousin if I want to, Mr. Roper. If you don't let him live with us, then I'm moving out," Chrissie said.

Stanley didn't say anything so he kept quiet and headed back to his apartment. Helen followed Stanley.

"Stanley, did you hear what Chrissie just said?" Helen asked.

"I did," he said.

"We can't loose her. She and Janet are our best tenants," Helen said.

"I know that. There's nothing I can do about it," Stanley said.


	4. Chapter 4

Upstairs...

"Welcome to the apartment, Jack," Chrissie said.

"Thanks, Chrissie. I'm sure Janet will be home later to welcome me," he said.

At five - thirty, both the Ropers heard a car pull up in the parking lot.

"Janet's home. I wonder if she knows about Jack's moving in," Helen said to Stanley.

They both watched Janet power walk to the apartment.

"I wonder what her reaction would be once she walks in," Stanley said.

"Who knows? I can't read the woman's mind," Helen said.

Janet walked into the apartment.

"I'm home, Chrissie!" Janet said.

"Now it's the other way around?" Chrissie asked.

"Janet, I've got news for you," Chrissie said.

"What's that?" Janet asked.

"We have a new roommate," Chrissie said.

"A new one? Who?" Janet asked.

"You'll see for yourself at dinnertime who," Chrissie said.

"I love surprises. I guess I'm telling my good news about my job to new roomie at dinner," Janet said.

"Yes, you are. He'd love to hear all about your new job," Chrissie said.

"Did I just hear the word 'he'?" Janet asked.

"Oops. Sorry, but it's true," Chrissie said.

Janet decided to shower until supper that night was ready.

"Janet, on your way out, would you mind turning the television on for me?" Chrissie asked.

"Sure," she said, turning the television on with the remote control.

"Thank you," Chrissie said.

"You're welcome."

After the television was on, Marlene left for the shower. She had a busy afternoon of training on the new job. She wanted to look clean for the next day of the new job, so she thought she'd get cleaned up. That's when Jack came out of hiding in his new bedroom.

"Are you unpacked yet?" Chrissie asked him.

"Some. I thought I'd do some more tomorrow," he said.

"Sounds good to me. Janet's home. Boy, is she in for a surprise!" Chrissie said.

Janet finished her shower and was out of the bathroom when she was done with the blow dryer. She was surprised to see Jack. He was sitting on the living room couch.

"You must be the new roommate Chrissie told me about," Janet said to Jack.

"Yes, I am," Jack told Janet.

"Jack Tripper is that really you?" she said in a surprised voice.

"Yes," he said.

"What do you think of being a roommate to two women again?" Janet asked Jack.

"Feels great," he said.

The three of them ate in silence. Chrissie knew she and Janet hardly had dinnertime conversations much during the weeks, so it might be the same since Jack moved into the apartment with them. Minutes later, the three roommates cleared the kitchen table as Jack volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Thank you, Jack. I usually do that," Chrissie said.

"This time it's going to be a lot different since I moved in. From now on, I'm going to do the dishes," Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack. I appreciate the change around here. I like the change," Chrissie said, appreciating Jack's help around the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in her bedroom, Janet could hear her roommate and Jack talking about her. She didn't bother opening the bedroom door to hear the conversation, but she could hear the conversation from her room with the door shut. She didn't like the way the conversation was going between her roommate and her Jack who now was her roommate once again. She felt like she need to get out of the apartment for a while that night so she got out of the bedroom a minute later.

"Where are you going?" Chrissie asked, seeing Janet enter the living room just then.

"Outside. I need some fresh air," Janet said.

She didn't want to mention to Jack and Chrissie that she was listening to the conversation and it was making her sick to her stomach.

"Okay. We'll see you later," Chrissie said.

"I'll be back later," Janet said.

"Take your time," Chrissie said and watched Janet leave the apartment.

"Do you think she's faking this 'fresh air' thing?" Jack asked.

"She could, but sometimes you can't figure Janet out. I guess she doesn't want to hear us talking about her. That could probably be it," Chrissie said.

"Could be," he said.

Outside of the apartment building, Janet ran into Helen Roper.

"Hello, Janet," Helen said.

"Hi, Mrs. Roper," Janet said.

"How is it going with your new roommate?" Helen asked.

"How did you know about Jack?" Janet asked, surprised.

"Chrissie told me Jack was moving in with you girls."

"That's right. I guess he's doing fine," Janet said.

"That's good."

"Stanley said he'll stop by either late tonight or early tomorrow to give you girls some strict rules about his moving in," Helen said.

"Okay. I'll pass the news along to Chrissie," Janet said.

"I'm not sure what strict rules he has in mind," Helen said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Janet said.

"You're welcome. I have to go now so I can get started on making dinner for Stanley. If I don't, he'll turn into Dracula," Helen said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Stanley went up to Janet and Chrissie's apartment. Jack was nowhere to be seen anywhere at all in the apartment when Stanley showed up because Jack had an errand or two to do in town. Stanley was happy to see Jack wasn't around because he wanted to talk to Chrissie and Janet alone since it involved Jack.

Stanley walked into the medium - sized apartment and found Chrissie Snow in the kitchen making lunch with the television on. Chrissie was busy listening to the CMT channel that she didn't hear the apartment door open. Stanley finally walked into the small - sized kitchen that held a table for three people, cupboard, bread box, refrigerator, oven, stove, microwave, dishwasher.

Stanley cleared his throat. Chrissie heard the timer go off and took the squash out. That's when she looked up and found Stanley standing right next to her. Chrissie screamed after taking the squash out.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Roper? And don't you ever scare me like that again!" Chrissie said.

Upstairs, Helen heard Chrissie screaming and it made her wonder what all the racket was all about. So Helen finished putting the dark colors in the laundry and started to to run it. That's when she left the apartment and then knocked on the door of Chrissie and Janet's. Chrissie left the kitchen to answer Janet's knock. Chrissie was surprised to find Helen at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stanley asked his wife.

"I came here to find out what all the screaming was about," Helen told him.

"Sorry if I screamed so loud," Chrissie told Helen.

"That's all right, Chrissie. I hope that scream of yours wasn't loud enough for the other tenants to hear," Helen said.

"I don't want them to complain to you and Mr. Roper about me," Chrissie said.

"Where are Janet and Jack?" Stanley asked to change the subject.

"Jack went to town to run some errands and Janet is out on a date. Why do you ask?" Chrissie asked.

"Because I want to talk with you and Janet about Jack living with you," Stanley said.

Uh - oh, Chrissie thought to herself. This doesn't sound good at all.

"I'll just wait here until they both get back here," Stanley said.

"I'm not sure when Jack will come back, but Marlene usually stays out on a date until one in the morning. So if I were you, Mr. Roper, I wouldn't bother waiting here at my apartment," Chrissie said.

"I happen to agree," Helen said, grabbing him and the two left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning at breakfast, Chrissie told Janet and Jack about Stanley Roper's visit.

"Good thing I wasn't here," Jack told Chrissie.

"That's true. He wanted to talk to you about living with me and Janet. Oops, I mean talk to me and Janet about you living with me and Janet. Janet, when Mr. Roper was here, he wanted to wait here at this very apartment until you came home," Chrissie told her.

"I didn't come back here until midnight. Why would Mr. Roper want to wait until midnight for me to come back home to talk about Jack? Makes no sense to me," Janet said.

"It sure doesn't to me and all I told Mr. Roper was Jack went to town to run a few errands and you were out," Chrissie told Janet.

"We sure don't need a baby - sitter twenty - four hours a day since we have a man roommate living with us," Janet pointed out.

"I agree, Janet, but you know how Mr. Roper is," Chrissie said.

Janet couldn't find anything else to say, so all she could think of to do was nod her head in agreement.

"I didn't know your landlord was this strict about having men and woman together in the same apartment," Jack said.

"Only when they're not husband and wife, he can be strict about the living arrangements," Janet told Jack.

"Wow. I never thought of landlords being this strict," Jack said as he saw both his roommates nodding their heads.

That's when the three heard a knock at the door. Chrissie went to answer it.

"Come on in, Mr. Roper. We were just talking about you," Chrissie told Stanley Roper.

Both Jack and Janet looked in the direction Chrissie was in the living room.

"Good morning, Janet, Jack," Stanley said, looking in the kitchen's direction.

"Morning, Mr. Roper," the two returned.

"What brings you here, Mr. Roper?" Chrissie asked.

"Remember my visit from yesterday?" he asked as Chrissie nodded.

"That's why I'm here," he said to the three.

Both Jack and Janet looked at the kitchen clock, faking an excuse to hear what rules Stanley had to give out.

"Look at the time. I've got to get to work," Janet said, putting her breakfast plate in the sink.

"I have rehearsal today, so catch you later," Jack told Chrissie and Stanley.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to work?" Jack asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a date scheduled after work tonight. Remember not to wait for me at supper tonight," Janet said, putting her jacket on and disappeared.

Stanley and Chrissie watched as Jack and Janet were finally gone.

"I guess you'll have to wait for the perfect time to catch me and Marlene together when Jack isn't around," Chrissie told Stanley.

"I guess you're right, Chrissie. I'm on my way to fix some sinks and toilets, so I have to go. Catch you later," Stanley said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Stanley and Helen were eating breakfast when both heard Janet's car sound. Stanley got up from the table and got to the nearest window.

"Don't watch, Stanley. It's rude to watch the tenants like that," Helen said to Stanley.

"I don't care, Helen. You know how closely I am watching Chrissie and Janet since they are living with a man," Stanley replied.

"What's wrong about two women living with a man? I don't have any problem with it," Helen told him.

"I'm sure you don't, but watch when I give them rules when I talk to Chrissie and Janet alone?" Stanley asked.

"It is none of our business to what Chrissie, Jack, and Janet do, Stanley. Will you learn to stay out of their personal lives?" Helen asked.

"And besides, Stanley, I do not care what those three do," she asked.

"Then you will go up there later today and talk to them all and say you won't be giving them any rules while Jack is living with the girls,' Helen said in a strict voice.

Stanley heard what his wife had just said.

"I am not going to tell them that, Helen. I already decided what rules for them to follow and that's final," Stanley said.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jack came back from rehearsal that night, Stanley got to the closest window to watch Jack park his car and walk up to the apartment he lived with Chrissie and Janet after locking the car door. Helen had caught him watching Jack.

"I'd wish you would stop watching them," Helen told him.

Stanley ignored what his wife had told him. What she had said before, there was absolutely no way he was going up there and tell them what she had told him. He would rather give them the rules like he'd planned all along. Stanley wanted to give the rules to the girls in private so Jack wouldn't hear them.

He had guessed that somehow Janet and Chrissie would share his rules with Jack once he was done giving the rules out to them. He had a pretty good idea what kind of rules he would give Janet and Chrissie about Jack living with them once he would find the perfect time. Helen tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"It's time to stop watching Jack Tripper and we're going to eat now," Helen told him.

So he left the window like she had ordered him to.


	10. Chapter 10

At the crack of dawn, Stanley and Helen were still under the covers when Lucas heard the door of Janet and Chrissie's door slam. He wondered who was leaving at an hour like this. He started getting out of bed when Helen stopped him.

"Don't you dare think about it," she said to him.

He knew already that she knew he was thinking about it. She kept her grip on his pajamas until Jack slammed the apartment door and was gone.

Stanley now stretched after Helen let go of him and went to take a shower. He hoped today would be a good day to talk to Janet and Chrissie in private if the two were at home today. While he was in the shower, Helen went to make breakfast. Today's meal: eggs, coffee, water, bacon, toast, and jam.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Chrissie and Jack were away at work, Janet stayed at the apartment to catch up on some laundry she was behind on. She decided to do her favorite colors - pink and red to put in the wash for now. After grabbing some clothes and throwing them in the laundry with soap, Marlene heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be at nine o'clock in the morning. She went to answer the door. After opening it, she found the Ropers standing in front of her.

"Hello, Janet. Are Chrissie and Jack here?" Helen asked.

"No. They had to go to work. Is there anything I can do for you?" Janet asked after letting her landlord and his wife into the apartment.

"Stanley has something he wants to tell the three of you," Helen said, "but I guess it's all right he can tell you alone and you can pass it on to Chrissie and Jack."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Mrs. Roper. What do you have to tell us?" Janet asked, looking directly into Stanley's eyes.

She watched as Stanley looked into Helen's eyes.

"Don't look at me," Helen said.

"I don't want to tell them," he told her.

"Well, you're going to like it or not. I know how strict you are, but I want you to show them you won't be too strict about Janet and Chrissie living with Jack," Helen told him.

Janet hoped he would change his mind and let Jack stay. She kept her fingers crossed that she would be right.

"Janet, from what Helen had just said, let's give it a shot on the three of you living together. You know how I feel about this sort of thing," Stanley told Janet.

"Yes, I know," Janet said.

"I will do this on one condition, Janet- if anything strange goes on between the three of you, one of you moves out. Get it?" he asked.

"I get it," Janet said.

Helen thought he wouldn't be strict like he promised but one rule wouldn't hurt, she guessed.

"Thank you for your time, Janet. Tell Jack and Chrissie hello for us. Stanley and I better be going. I have to go into town to go shopping for dinner tonight and get my haircut," Helen said.

"See you two later, Mrs. Roper. I will tell Chrissie and Jack you said hello," she said as Stanley slammed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly and before Janet knew it, both Chrissie and Jack were home. Chrissie decided to get started on dinner since Janet always did dessert.<p>

"I wanted to mention Mr. and Mrs. Roper dropped by this morning shortly after you left for work," Janet said.

"Let me guess - rent, right?" Jack asked.

"Good guess, but no."

"What did they come for, then?" Chrissie asked.

She looked at her.

"They wanted to speak to all three of us, but Mrs. Roper said I could pass it to you two," Janet said.

Both Chrissie and Jack kept their eyes peeled on Janet as she spoke.

"Mr. Roper finally made up his mind about the three of us living together. Somehow Mrs. Roper talked him into not being strict anymore," Janet said.

"Did he fall for it?" Jack asked.

"Probably not, but he made one condition about us here in this same apartment together," Janet said.

As she spoke, Janet saw Chrissie and Jack's eyes saying, 'So that's good news.'

"His condition is that if anything strange happens, one of us moves out," Janet went on.

"I'm glad the three of us can stay together," Chrissie said, hearing this.

"Me too," Jack agreed.

Janet nodded in agreement.


End file.
